For the love of Flowers
by Infinite Colors
Summary: Under Major Re-editing.
1. Shine down on me Sunflowers

**_**~Disclaimer:**_**_I don't own Gakuen Alice_

* * *

><p><em>Hey! It's me <strong>Cream Consumer!<strong>_

_**New Story**, I was inspired to write about flowers. This will be an example on how I would write my stories from now on. __I will be **REVISING "Nanny Mikan"**. I've talked about it with my Beta and she agreed. So I leave you this story for now._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**_Shine down_**_** on me Sunflowers**_.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sight; Roses, Carnations, Daffodil, Iris, Narcissus, Violets, Orchids, Lily, Daisy , Lily of the Valley, Marigold, Petunia, Hydrangea, Tulips, Sunflowers and all the flowers you can think of. Nothing more will ever take my breath away this was the ultimate sight.<p>

Ever wondered how would it feel to be surrounded by millions of flower? I have for like every single day, I would daydream and would let my imagination run. For me nothing could even be compared to the happiness that flowers bring me. This was my fantasy.

This obsession of mine started when I was just a little girl; I was 6 years old to be exact. I don't remember much but I've always see this boy and me walking towards a big garden and there I could see my fantasy coming true. This boy I remember always puts a flower behind my ear; a different flower each day.

But Fate suddenly wanted to play a part; my family and I left the town and live in the city. Just like a dandelion we left, I've never seen the garden and the boy again.

In the end I was grateful we left because I was given a flower shop to run. So now here I am after 15 years of living the city, A Florist in the heart of the busy city. Mikan Sakura the florist.

_Sigh. _

There's nothing much to do today no events, no flower deliveries, and no customers. Let's get to the point the flower shop is actually not in a good condition; a very poor condition. Truthfully I am broke.

In two months time I'll be out of business if this continuous. I need a miracle. _Miracle. _

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Hello, Good Morning! Sakura Flower Shop. How may I help you?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Good Morning, This is Yura Otonashi from Red Caster Inc." She told me. "Could I order in a bouquet of Sunflowers?"

"Sure, it will be my pleasure to give you a fresh bunch. " I said with enthuses. "Just give me the address where the flowers would be sent and details on the arrangement of the bouquet and it will be done."

"Deliver it to the main Red Caster Inc. building at 7th avenue." She answered my question. "The bouquet will be wrapped in white and light yellow wrappers and a black double-butterfly-bow will be attached to keep it in place."

"Would that be all?" I asked. Florist should be accurate in making sure that customer gets what they want.

"Yes."

"Very well then Miss Yura the flowers should be delivered after an hour or so." I informed her.

"Okay, I would call the reception table in the lobby, to let them know were expecting a delivery by that time." She said.

I made an approving sound. "Thank you for choosing Sakura Flower Shop." I said as put the replace the receiver.

That was a pretty fast miracle we got there. Time for work, Sunflowers! I should make this one of the best Sunflower bouquet ever made on this planet.

If you notice I don't have any assistant or what so ever, well that's because I like working alone plus it doesn't add up to the expenses. I work alone; it was quite an easy task to do actually; when you love something it will work.

* * *

><p>I drove through the busy streets of the city. Not reaching a 40 kmh limit, I think I drive faster than that I'll die. But this was actually the 10th time I've use this motorcycle; I usually bring the car but6 this was just a one bouquet delivery so might as well use it.

I removed my helmet from my head and looked up at skyscraper. Tall was really the word for it. I moved to the back of my motorcycle and opened the storage box. I lift the flower out and put it on my other squeezing it with the side of my body so that I could close the box again.

I hugged the flower with both of my arms now and squeezed it against my body so that it wouldn't fall off. It was actually a bit heavy.

I entered the building still hugging the flowers. How should I describe this? It was like The Lily of the Valley; white, elegant and totally classical. An amazing sight of marbled flooring and statues was dominant in the building.

I should really stop drooling at these things. It was worthless to even think of them. I should just deliver these flowers.

I walked over to the information desk. I can tell there's like a tons of people on hold.

"Good Morning. I am from Sakura's Flower Shop; I am delivering these flowers to Ms. Yura Otonashi." I said. "They told me that they will inform you of the delivery."

"We were informed. Go up to the 31st floor and the first desk would be owned by Ms. Yura Otonashi." She told me in a very business tone.

I thank the receptionist and walked over to the elevators. There must be hundreds of people working here judging on how many elevators they got. The president of this company must be very old; it would take you years to build this kind of success.

Moving on the elevator was almost near.

_Ding._

I walked inside the elevator and pressed the button that said 31. It slowly moved up; I actually am' now feeling sick. I don't like elevator rides; one time actually I vomited.

It was a little scary especially when you're the only whose riding the elevator. You might just get visited by a ghost, or the elevator might st-

_Darkness._

It actually stopped. This really was a very ironic joke; Ugh! I hate this life of mine. Everything is just UNPERFECT.

Why can't life be full of flowers like my fantasy? Roses, Carnations, Daffodil, Iris, Narcissus, Violets, Orchids, Lily, Daisy , Lily of the Valley, Marigold, Petunia, Hydrangea, Tulips, Sunflowers and all the flowers you can think of. Let it be like that.

I crunched down and let the sunflowers fall by my side, I hugged my knees. I want to cry now.

I did cry. I felt hot big drops of tears in my arms; my arms were acting as a tissue to wipe them off but in the end I didn't stop crying. I just cried and cried.

I hated how my life turned out like this. It wasn't acceptable for my parents to leave me. Didn't I tell you that my parent left me after arriving in the city? They did. I was left in an orphanage, I was adopted rather fast; they told me I had this enthuses inside me that was why. My foster parent was kind to me they gave me everything that I could possibly needed that included my very own flower shop.

It was actually a tragedy that I didn't want to remember any of this. Im tired. Tired.

I want to change my life. Sunny Sunflowers help me! I slightly touched the sunflowers on the floor. Help me get my back my life.

And everything was a blur after that.

* * *

><p><em>Not yet Beta-ed. Next chapter will be posted soon, I hope you had fun reading it. <strong>Review Please~<strong>_

_May the cream-power stay with you!_

_**-CreamConsumer**_


	2. Red Lips are equal to Tulips

**_~Disclaimer:_**_I don't own Gakuen Alice_

* * *

><p><em>Did I tell you that this story would be both narrated in Natsume and Mikan's Point of view? So here's Chapter 2 in Natsume's P.O.V.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Red Lips are equal to Tulips**

* * *

><p>Life for me was meaningless. Everyday nothing surprising would happen. I walk the same path, I do the same routines and I make the everyday solution for the company.<p>

It was quite a boring life. Nobody would want this kind of life, the same thing every single day.

But it is quite good when you do have everything. Perhaps some would like my life. I mean I do have a company at the age of twenty-five, I have cars that are worth millions and properties that you wouldn't be able to count by your mere fingers.

I know that I've reached success; in a very young age. That was because I wanted to prove something to everyone, especially to my so called family.

They said I was the black sheep of in the family, I was really unwanted. No one would like the rebel of me; they said.

I wasn't really a rebel more like an anti-social person; I don't like getting in the way of someone or being associated with them. Loner would be the right word.

I proven something to them when I turned eighteen; this was the age to legally get my share of the family fortune. After receiving it I invested in a company; Red Caster Inc.

Then I worked a hundred times more than before. Working my butt-off had a very successful ending; getting what I want. I soared high in the sky.

"Sir, we've reached the main building." The Limousine Chauffeur announced.

I nodded and got out of the limousine. I look up; this was my creation, my hard work had paid-off.

I walked inside the building. What! Really What? What happened here? There were technician standing beside one of the elevators.

I walked over to the men who were surrounding the elevator.

"Good Morning, Sir." Some greeted.

I nodded. "What happened here?"

"The elevator stocked and the problem is a girl was inside it when it happened."

This was something that could ruin the company's name. The woman too might sue me not that I care or anything but like I said this would ruin the company's name. I should act as a hero and solve this problem. Damn! to all those elevator companies.

"So what floor did it got stuck?" I asked.

"It stopped at the 15th floor, Sir." A technician answered.

I nodded and went inside one of working elevator and pressed the "15" button on the left side of the elevator. Again, there were still some technicians surrounding the area. Ugh! Kill me now.

There were trying to open the door.

"Was the power cut-off from this elevator?" I asked. You will never know if it would come back to life again. This would cause another problem at hand.

"Yes, Sir. Hyuuga" A man answered.

The elevator doors made a screeching sound as it slowly opened.

A woman wearing a white t-shirt and a washed-out jeans, was sleeping on the ground beside her was a bouquet of Sunflowers. Was that the sunflowers I've told Yura to get? I was going give it to my sister who was going to be in town this week.

I got inside the elevator. I kneeled down on the ground so that I could easily put her in my arms and carry her. I stood up again and I ordered one the technicians to bring the flower up to my floor and give it to Yura and with that I left them; I could see their wide eyes from here.

When I've reached my floor, I see Yura as with the technician; she just gawked at me.

"Don't even say a word." I said as I entered my office.

When I've successful laid her down on my coach, I couldn't help but look at her face. It was a face of an angel, somehow her eyes had little pink lines on the bottom circles; I could inspect she just cried. I was curious to find out what color where there, Where there Brown like her hair? Moving on I see her nose, one of the cutest among those I've seen.

And lastly her lips there were as red as a_ Tulip_. Maybe they did come from _Tulips_?

What 'am I thinking? What 'am I doing? Really what? This is just a waste of time and for Pete's sake I just me the girl. And what I am like an idiotic bastard who wants to jump this girl. I mean, Come on! This is not me.

"Big Brother, I'm here!" A burst from the door came.

I looked behind and saw Aoi holding the bouquet of Sunflowers. She entered my office; she looked at me and studied the rom. Her eyes became big when she saw the girl.

"Who's that girl! Why is she asleep in your coach? Is she your girlfriend? Will she be my bride's maid on my wedding?" She asked quickly and without any pause.

"Slow down. I am not like you, you know." I told her.

"Okay, I'll repeat all of my questions again." She said with annoyance. "So who's the girl?"

"She was trap in one of the elevators while delivering the flowers, I ordered for you." I said as I put a hand on my back.

"Oh! So these flowers were from her shop then; Lovely, just simply lovely." She said as she sniffs the flowers.

I nodded.

"So let me guess she passed out in the elevator, right?" She asked. "She's neither your girlfriend nor my bride's maid"

Again I nodded.

"I thought I was going to have a bride's maid." She said a little disappointed. "Why is it finding a true friend is this hard?"

"You worry too much." I told her. "Someone will be there, I promise you."

She just nodded. "I just thought by now you'll have a girlfriend. I mean you're older by me but here I am getting married first before you."

"It's nothing. It's okay, I'll be happy if you're happy." I told her as I patted her head.

She smiled.

I am okay, when she's okay. She's one of those people who I am motivated to keep going and living for.

Maybe someone would be added soon?

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is not yet <strong>Beta-ed<strong>. Sorry for the late update been busy these days. I am currently writing a draft for every chapter of the story. And was I too lazy to rewrite it on my computer. **Review Please~**_

_May the cream-power stay with you!_

**_-CreamConsumer_**


	3. Eyes like Crimson Petunia's

_**~Disclaimer:**__I don't own Gakuen Alice_

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is narrated by Mikan. Thanks to all the wonderful readers out there.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Eyes like Crimson Petunia's**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes; my sight was still a little bit blurry. I can see dark colored walls and a clock on the mid-upper section of a door. I sat up wondering where I could be.<p>

I was inside an office, I think. There was a big table on the right of me and some other small coaches surrounding me. Why 'am I here? What 'am I doing here? What happened?

I was inside the elevator and what? Did someone carry me to here?

I heard footsteps and little murmurs coming from the door; it slowly opened. A girl in yellow dress appeared and accompanying her was a man wearing a suit. Who are they?

"Trust me she will agree." The girl said but the man just gave her a quizzical look.

I fake a cough. "Excuse me?"

The two looked at me. The girl had a bright smile on her face, she quickly took a step towards me then she took a seat opposite me.

"Hi! I'm Aoi Hyuuga. What's your name? " She said and reached out to shake my hand. I accepted her hand and shake it.

"I am Mikan. Sakura, Mikan. "I replied and tried to smile at her. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where 'am I?" I asked with questioning eyses.

"You're in my big brother's office; he carried you here after the incident." She explained.

I looked at the man who was standing beside her now. He looked back at me; he had _Crimson Eyes_ just like _Petunias _but more dangerous and mysterious. He saved me?

"Did he save me?"

Aoi nodded. I look at him again, wishing that it would be easy for me to say thank you.

"Th- Tha- Thank you." I said as I look up at him again. "And I'm sorry I was just here to deliver flowers, I guess I messed up again."

"You don't have to worry, it wasn't your fault. The elevator was malfunctioning." Aoi explained again.

"But still, I didn't even ge-"I cut myself off when I remembered the flowers. "The Sunflowers! Where is it?"

Aoi laughed. "You really are committed to your job."

I gave her a quizzical look.

She pointed at a corner of the office. There they are! It was the sunflowers in a white vase.

"Don't worry. It was delivered to me safely."

I sighed. "I just really love flowers. Don't want the fresh bunch to be wasted."

"Can we stop this thing before you two talks for a day and waste my time?" The guy in the suit said.

"Natsume!"Aoi shouted at her brother. "You don't have to mean."

So he's name is Natsume. It fits him.

"Just get to the point, Aoi. Unlike you I have to attend and conferences to go to."He retorted.

"Whatever." She just shrugged him off. "Mikan, can I ask you for something?"

I made a gesture of approval.

"You see, I'm getting married and well I've decided that you should be the florist."She said.

"You're getting married!" I said in disbelief.

She nodded and tried to hide a blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"So can you be my florist?"

"Sure. This would be exciting." I said with happiness in my voice. "This would be the first time I'll cater for a wedding."

A wedding and I'm the florist. Somehow this must be my lucky day.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so lucky." She said.

"I'm the lucky one, Aoi." I told her. "This would definitely help my shop."

"Stop being too excited you two." Natsume said as an attempt two shut us both. "I'm going to leave. This is waste of my time."

"Natsume! Wait, you know I can't be here to arrange the flight for the flowers nor can I be here to help Mikan with picking the flowers." She said as she stood up to face him. "Don't you want me to have my perfect wedding?"

"Aoi, I have more important things to do then spend time with a pathetic little florist."He said.

Ouch. I don't like being judge right away because of my job or my status in life. Again, I faked a cough. "I'm sorry but I can do things my way and I don't need to be treated to be somehow a _pathetic little florist_."

"Aoi, I could arrange another meeting with you if you want and I'll be glad to plan your arrangement just don't include your brother." I said. "And please do tell your bother that life isn't always about statuses and job."

I gave Aoi my business card and with that I walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>I thought this day would be perfect. I guess everything changes when one person in the world is the like the price of all cold-hearted men. He is just too arrogant even when didn't even say a word and more arrogant when judge me.<p>

Who was he? Is he the president of a company or something?

He was just for me a conceited jerk. Even if he saved me, he just couldn't tell me that I was a _pathetic little florist_. No one could, they didn't experienced the thing I've experienced.

_Hell to him. _

Really who are you Natsume Hyuuga?

I grabbed my Laptop, and typed "" on the address bar of my browser. When it brought me to the homepage I entered his name.

This appeared:

"Zillionaire Bachelor…"

"Man of the Hour…"

"25 is the new successful age…"

"Red Casters at…"

And some pictures of him.

So he is an owner of a company. What did I got into this time? Never would I have thought that he was really a president of company.

Ugh! Leave it to me, to make my day much worse.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays lightened up my room. I should wake up now. Aoi might call today and would arrange the meeting. The bell rang.<p>

_Ding Dong_.

I lazily stood up from my bed and slipped into my bunny slippers.

I went downstairs and opened my door.

"Good Morn-"I cut myself off when I saw who I am in front of.

_Him!_

What is he doing here? Is he going to take his revenge? I'm too young to die. Help me!

* * *

><p><em>Not yet <em>_**Beta-ed**__. Next chapter will be posted soon, I hope you're not in any case angry at me for writing chapters that are with scenes aren't that fast? Well, Thanks for reading.__**Review Please~**_

_May the cream-power stay with you!_

_**-CreamConsumer**_


End file.
